This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application Nos. P2001-55224, filed on Sep. 7, 2001; P2001-55966, filed on Sep. 11, 2001; P2001-56888, filed on Sep. 14, 2001; P2001-56889, filed on Sep. 14, 2001; and P2001-56907, filed on Sep. 14, 2001, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators. More particularly, the present invention relates to refrigerators having can receiving devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment that are maintained at constant, low temperatures. To accomplish this, a refrigerator operates along a refrigerating cycle by the action of a compressor, a condenser, capillaries, and an evaporator. A refrigerant at low temperature and low pressure passes through refrigerant pipes. The refrigerant evaporates, removing heat, and thus cooling, the air surrounding the evaporator. The cooled air is supplied to the freezing compartment and to the refrigerating compartment to cool them.
Most refrigerators have front doors that enable opening and closing of the freezing compartment and/or the refrigerating room. Often, such doors have interior can-receiving devices for storing cans. The structure and operation of a typical door having a can-receiving device is explained with reference to FIG. 1. As shown, a refrigerator door 1 includes an outer case 2 and an inner case 3 that is fastened to the outer case 2. While not shown, between the outer case 2 and the inner case 3 is an insulation material, typically polyurethane.
Still referring to FIG. 1, the inner case 3 has a plurality of projecting ribs 4a, 4b, and 4c that define predetermined spaces between those ribs. The rib 4c is at the center of the inner case 3, the rib 4a is on the left, and the rib 4b is on the right. Beneficially, the ribs 4a, 4b, and 4c are integral parts of the inner case 3.
A can-receiving space 10 is formed by a support member 6 that is installed between ribs 4a and 4c. Additionally, a stop member 7 is installed below the support member 6.
The support member-6 includes a longitudinally extending bar 6a that is fixed in position by upper and lower transverse bars 6b and 6c, and which extends between rib 4a and rib 4c. The bar 6a is for guiding and retaining cans in the can-receiving space 10. The stop member 7 is a bar that extends between rib 4a and rib 4c that stops cans from dropping through the can receiving space 10. The ribs 4a and 4c have fastening holes 5a, 5b, and 5c for retaining the support member 6 and the stop member 7.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a side cut-away view of FIG. 1, the longitudinal bar 6a and the interior wall of the inner case 3 form a can inlet 8 and a can outlet 9. The can outlet 9 is partially blocked by the stop member 7. Accordingly, a can 11 put through the inlet 8 drops freely through the can receiving space 10 until it is stopped by the stop member 7. When desired, a user can remove the can 11 from the outlet 9.
While generally successful, the can-receiving assembly described above has problems. First, to install the support member 6 and the stop member 7, a plurality of fastening holes 5a to 5c are formed on ribs 4a and 4c. Since the fastening holes pass through a wall of the inner case 3, the insulation material between the inner case 3 and the outer case 2 can come out of the fastening holes.
Second, to insert the support member 6 and the stop member 7 into the fastening holes 5a to 5c, a space wider than the support member 6 and the stop member 7 should be temporarily formed between the ribs 4a and 4c. To do so, the space between the ribs 4a and 4c should be expanded by flexing the ribs 4a and 4c. However, because those ribs are hard, this can be difficult to do.
Third, a can 11 dropped into the can-receiving assembly can strike the stop member 7 and the inner case 3 with great impact. Thus, the inner case 3 may be damaged and significant noise can be generated.
Fourth, it is relatively difficult for a user to remove a can 11 due to the structure of the stop member 7. As shown in FIG. 3, to remove a can 11, the user should hold the can 11 in one hand while lifting all of the other cans with the other hand. In other words, a user should use both hands to remove a can 11. This is inconvenient. Also, a user must push their hand into a narrow space below the stop member 7. This is also inconvenient.
FIG. 4 illustrates another type of can-receiving apparatus. That apparatus is designed to attach with a shelf in the refrigerator. As shown, the can-receiving apparatus takes the form of a receptacle 20 having a rear can inlet 21 and a front can outlet 22. Hooks 24 are used to fixing the receptacle 20 to the shelf. The hooks 24, which are located -on the front and rear of the receptacle 20, include hook grooves 24a for grabbing a shelf. The front of the receptacle 20 includes a support guide 23 for preventing cans from freely dropping out of the can outlet 22.
The receptacle 20 beneficially hangs down from the shelf at an incline such that a can placed in the inlet 21 rolls down to the outlet 22 where it is stopped by the support guide 23.
While generally successful, the can-receiving apparatus of FIG. 4 has a significant problem in that it does not easily accommodate cans of different sizes. This is primarily because the receptacle 20 has a constant width W. Thus, if the length of the can is longer than the width of the receptacle 20, the corresponding can cannot be received in the receptacle. Additionally, if a can is shorter than the width W, the can is liable to turn in the receptacle and jam its operation.
Therefore, a new can-receiving apparatus would be beneficial.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator that avoids leakage of door insulation material and that enables easy installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator that can minimize door damage and noise caused by dropping cans.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator that enables easy can removal.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator that can accommodate cans of diverse sizes.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a can-receiving assembly for a refrigerator includes an inner case having spaced apart ribs that project from an inner wall of the inner case, a support member installed between the ribs and spaced apart from the inner wall such that a can-receiving space is formed, a stop member installed between the ribs and below the support member for stopping cans from dropping through the can-receiving space, and a fastening member installed on the ribs and dimension to receive the support member and the stop member such that those members are indirectly fastened to the ribs.
In another aspect of the present invention, a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator includes an inner case having spaced apart ribs that project from an inner wall of the inner case, a support member installed between the ribs and spaced apart from the inner wall such that a can-receiving space is formed, a stop member installed between the ribs and below the support member for stopping cans from dropping through the can-receiving space, and a speed reduction element for reducing the speed of a can dropping through the can-receiving space.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a can-receiving apparatus for a refrigerator includes an inner case having spaced apart ribs that project from an inner wall of the inner case, a support member installed between the ribs and spaced apart from the inner wall such that a can-receiving space is formed, a stop member installed between the ribs and below the support member for stopping cans from dropping through the can-receiving space, with the stop member having a relieved center portion for enabling easy can removal.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a can receiving apparatus for a refrigerator includes a receptacle, comprised of first and second main bodies that form a can receiving space when the first and second main bodies are mated together, an inlet formed near the back of the receptacle, an outlet formed at the front of the receptacle, a fixing structure for attaching the receptacle to a shelf, and a fastening structure for fastening of the first and the second main bodies together such that the width of the can-receiving space can be adjusted in accordance with a size of a can.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.